mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Księżniczka Luna/Galeria
W swojej postaci Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 1 S01E01 Księżniczka Celestia i jej młodsza siostra Luna.png|Luna i Celestia 1000 lat temu S01E01 Luna wznosząca księżyc.png|Luna wznosząca księżyc S01E01 Luna i Celestia witraż.png|równowaga S01E01 Zazdrość Luny.png|Luna ze świecącymi oczami S01E01 Luna odmawia opuszczenia księżyca.png|Luna która odmówiła opuszczenia księżyca S01E01 Rozmowa Celestii i Luny.png S01E01 Luna odmawia.png S01E01 Przemiana Luny.png Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2 S01E02 Luna w swojej podstawowej formie.png|Luna w swojej podstawowej formie S01E02 Omdlała Luna.png|omdlała Luna S01E02 Celestia podchodzi do siostry .png|Luna po 1000 latach widzi siostrę S01E02 Celestia tłumaczy Lunie przyjaźń.png S01E02 "Chyba czas zapomnieć o różnicach".png S01E02 Ten majestat Celestii wow.png S01E02. Smutna Luna, wie czego dokonała kiedyś.png S01E02 Luna blisko płaczu.png S01E02 Luna przeprasza starszą siostrę.png|Dwie siostry widzą się znów po tysiącu lat S01E02 Siostry razem.png|Księżniczka Luna przyjmuje przyjaźń swojej siostry S01E02 Celestia tuli Lunę.png S01E02 Celestia i Luna znów razem jako dobre siostry.png S01E02 Celestia tęskniła za Luną.png S01E02 Luna i Celestia w Ponyville.png|Lunie jest wstyd S01E02 Podarunek od dwóch źrebaków dla Luny.png|Luna dostaje naszyjnik z róż S01E02 Luna wzruszona.jpg Luna Odmieniona S02E04 Luna i Ponyville.png S02E04 Luna w Ponyville wzbudza grozę.png S02E04 Luna skacze z rydwanu.png S02E04 Straszna Luna.png S02E04 Majestat Luny.png S02E04 Księżniczka w Ponyville.png S02E04 Wzrok Luny.png S02E04 Poważna Luna.png S02E04 "Mieszkańcy Ponyville!!".png S02E04 Luna przemawia do kucyków.png S02E04 Luna się uśmiecha.png S02E04 Luna prawdziwą..księżniczką nocy.png S02E04 Znowu gada.png S02E04 Kucyki uciekają od Luny.png S02E04 A teraz wszyscy zwiewają.png S02E04 Co Ty do mnie rozmawiasz.png S02E04 Co Ty do mnie rozmawiasz.png S02E04 Ale ja jestem dobra!.png S02E04 Aww oczy.png S02E04 Luna patrzy na Panią burmistrz.png S02E04 Jak piła.png S02E04 Kopytko.png S02E04 Pff nie to nie.png S02E04 Nici z zaszczytu patrzenia na Lunę...png S02E04 Twilight patrzy jak Luna sobie idzie.png S02E04 Luna koło swojej...podobizny?.png S02E04 Luna usłyszała Twili.png S02E04 Luna spogląda na Twilight.png S02E04 Luna tłumaczy się.png S02E04_Twilight_and_Luna.png S02E04 Nazywam się...png S2E04_Luna_'Twilight_Sparkle'.png S02E04 "I odebrałaś nam mroczną moc!".png S02E04 Wtf niebo.png S02E04 Mów ciszej nie słyszę samej siebie.png S02E04 Tradycja.png S02E04 Twili coś nie jest do uśmiechu.png S02E04 Luna sezon drugi.png S02E04 Tylko..NIE KRZYCZ.png S02E04 To jest tradycja.png S02E04 Musimy drzeć się, aż sąsiedzi usłyszą.png S02E04 Znowu patrzy Luna.png S02E04 "Co mamy zmienić?".png S02E04 Luna oh.png S02E04 "Poczekaj tutaj".png S02E04 No i fajnie.png Princess_Luna_waiting_S2E4.png S02E04 Ja idę na śmierć!.png S02E04 WITAJ.png S02E04 Aż się zakurzyło.png S02E04 Ty chcesz mnie zabić...png S02E04 Siemla.png S02E04 Znowu (nudna) przemowa.png S02E04 I tak dalej.png S02E04 Luna uczy się cichego mówienia.png S02E04 Idzie Ci coraz lepiej.jpg S02E04 Luna tuli Flutter.png S02E04 Ona żyje?.jpg S02E04 Ona ją ZJE!.png S02E04 Nie! Dzieci czekajcie...png S02E04 Proszę..zostańcie...png S02E04 Głowa do góry!.png S02E04 Paczaj jak mnie witają.png S02E04 "Nigdy mnie nie polubią..".png S02E04 Pouczamy księżniczkę, tak?.png S02E04 Tylko mnie nie zjedz.png S02E04 I co ja mam robić.png S02E04 Zabawa?.png S02E04 Gra Luny.png S2E04 Luna paczy na pajęczynę.png S02E04 Luna rzuca pajączkiem.png S02E04 Luna patrzy na widownię.png S02E04 Determinacja.png S02E04 Leć pajączku leć!.png S02E04 "Jak się mogę jeszcze zabawić?".png S02E04 Luna "To jest całkiem zabawne!".png S02E04 Co jeszcze porobimy.png S02E04 Robi się naprawdę groźnie...png S02E04 "A co powiecie na to!".png S02E04 Wszyscy się boją Luny.png S02E04 Luna i jej świecące oczy.png Luna_Eyes_3_S2E4.png S02E04 Luna wznosi się ku niebu.png S02E04 Zła mina...png S02E04 Luna 'Na zawsze!'.png S02E04 Luna smutna jest.png S02E04 Luna w depresji.png S02E04 Wszyscy i tak..uciekają!.png S02E04 O matko zawału można dostać.png S02E04 Luna 'Przywódczyni...ruchu oporu?'.png S02E04 Zgoda Luny z Pinkie.png S02E04 Uśmieszek Luny.png S02E04 Dobra..mniejsza z tym.png S2E04_Twilight_'come_with_me'.png S02E04 Podziałało?.png S02E04 Przed każdym sprawdzianem....png S02E04 Luna patrzy na dzieci.png S02E04 "Jesteś moją ulubioną księżniczką".png S02E04 Luna i Pipsqueak.png S2E04_Luna_'Nightmare_Night_back'.png S02E04 Twilight 'Oni Cię naprawdę lubią!'.png S02E04 Luna "Jestem taka zadowolona!'.png S02E04 Szczęśliwa Luna .png S02E04 Luna i zabawa.png Luna szczęśliwa.png S02E04 Kucyki cieszą się z wizyty Luny.png S02E04 Luna na Nightmare Night.png princessluna2.png S03E04 Luna na chmurce.png S02E04 Uwielbiam się śmiać!.png S02E04 Grupowy śmiech nie jest zły.png Ślub w Canterlocie Luna i Celestia zmieniaja warte.png|Luna zmienia siostrę na warcie S02E25 Celestia i Luna zmieniają wartę.PNG|Luna zaczyna straż S02E25 Nocne czuwanie Luny.png|Luna pilnuje kopuły obronnej Princess Luna hears something.png|Luna coś słyszy Luna speaking to Twilight.PNG|Luna widzi Twilight Sparkle luna8.png|Luna wraca na wesele S02E26 Luna dołącza do mane 6 i Celestii.png prluna9.png|Luna bawi się na weselu Kryształowe Królestwo S03E01 Luna i Celestia.jpg|Luna chce pomóc S03E01 Narada sióstr.png Luna_talking_about_the_Crystal_Empire_S3E01.png|Luna mówi o wielkiej mocy Imperium Celestia_'she_is_that_much_closer_to_being_ready'_S3E01.png Luna_leaves_Celestia_S3E01.png Twilight_sees_Luna_S3E01.png S03E01 Twilight mówi co przyniosła.png Shadowed_Celestia_and_Luna_S3E1.png Celestia_convinces_Twilight_that_she_will_not_fail_S3E01.png Princess_Celestia_but_Twilight_S3E1.png Luna_and_Celestia_with_their_cutie_marks_in_the_background_S3E01.png|siostry są pewne, że Twilight Sparkle da radę Celestia_and_Luna_watch_crystal_aurora_S3E02.PNG Celestia_and_Luna_crossing_horns_S3E2.PNG S3E02_-_Praise_2.PNG Celestia and Luna watching over train S3E2.png The_Book_S3E2.png Bezsenność w Ponyville S03E06 Luna na pomoc.PNG S03E06 Luna tłumaczy co tutaj robi.PNG S03E06 "Jestem księżniczką nocy!" .PNG S03E06 "Inaczej strachy..nie odejdą".PNG S03E06 Nie martw się...PNG S03E06 Luna próbuje uspokoić Scootaloo.PNG S03E06 "Staw czoła strachom!".PNG S03E06 Pyszczek Luny na księżycu.png S03E06 Pamiętaj co mi obiecałaś...png Uśmiech Luny.png S03E06 Luna puszcza oczko do SC.PNG Princess Luna ID.png Sposób na zaklęcie S03E13 253.png S03E13 254.png|Luna ;Celestia ;Cadence S03E13 256.png S03E13 259.png S03E13 263.png|księżniczki:Luna i Twilight Sparkle się widzą S03E13 267.png|Nowa księżniczka Twilight,_Celestia,_and_Luna_step_onto_the_balcony_S03E13.png S03E13 268.png S03E13 269.png Zgx9F6X.jpg|Luna na balkonie z Twilight Sparkle i Celestią Twilight_waving_to_the_ponies_S03E13.png S03E13 270.png Twilight_the_Princess's_speech_S3E13.png S03E13 272.png S03E13 274.png S03E13 275.png S03E13 287.png|Siostry spoglądają na siebie. Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle Część 1/2 S04E01 Zazdrosna Luna.png S04E01 Luna wygłasza monolog.png S04E01 Luna jedyną władczynią Equestrii.png S04E01 Przemiana Luny.png S04E02 Celestia ma ogon...png S04E02 Księżniczka Celestia..traci ogon.png S04E02 Księżniczki używają Klejnotów.png S04E02 Księżniczki używają Klejnotów przeciw Discordowi.png S04E02 Księżniczki spoglądają na Drzewo Harmonii.png S04E02 Księżniczki podchodzą do Drzewa.png S04E02 Luna nie jest pewna....png Zamkomania Gobelin z Luną za Applejack.png S04E03 Rarity i Fluttershy znajdują gobelin z Luną.png Rarity mówi Fluttershy o sekretnym przejściu S4E03.png Fluttershy po wyjściu spod gobelinu S4E03.png Rainbow Dash i Applejack rzucają się do ucieczki S4E03.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils S04E19 Pojawienie się Luny.png|Pojawienie się Luny S04E19 To musi być snem.png|To musi być snem S04E19 Malutka Sweetie płacze.png|Malutka Sweetie płacze S04E19 Ostatnie myśli Rarity przed premierą.png|Ostatnie myśli Rarity przed premierą S04E19 Księżniczka Luna ze Sweetie Belle w negatywie.png|W Negatywie S04E19 Sweetie natrafia na Lunę.png|Sweetie natrafia na Lunę S04E19 Luna podpowiada Sweetie, co ma robić.png|Luna podpowiada Sweetie, co ma robić S04E19 Ostatnie pojawienie się Luny w odcinku.png|Ostatnie pojawienie się Luny w odcinku W postaci Księżycowej Czarownicy Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 1 Storybook Nightmare Moon eyes closed S01E01.png S1E1 Nightmare Moon depicted in legend.png Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Storybook Nightmare Moon defeated S01E01.png Nightmare Moon Hourglass.png|Księżycowa czarownica w klepsydrze Twilight 1x01 NightmareMoonAddressesTheCrowds.png 862457_1319381848682_full.png Nightmare Moon scares Fluttershy S01E01.png S01E01 Rarity i Nightmare Moon.png Nightmare Moon hahaha.png Listen everypony.png 1x01 NightMareMoonEvilLaugh.png|Księżycowa czarownica pod koniec pierwszego odcinka Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2 Nightmare Moon 'Stand back, fools!' S1E02.png Nightmare Moon using Magic S1E1.png Nightmare Moon shocks the Royal Guards S01E02.png lunazlo.0000.jpeg lunazlo.000000.jpeg lunazlo.010000.jpeg lunazlo.020000.jpeg lunazlo.030000.jpeg lunazlo.040000.jpeg lunazlo.050000.jpeg lunazlo.060000.jpeg lunazlo.070000.jpeg lunazlo.080000.jpeg lunazlo.090000.jpeg lunazlo.100000.jpeg lunazlo.110000.jpeg lunazlo.120000.jpeg lunazlo.130000.jpeg Nightmare Moon has a purple wing for some reason.png Nightmare Moon attacking again S01E02.png Nightmare Moon and the elements S01E02.png Nightmare Moon rearing S01E02.png Nightmare Moon -now you will never see your princess- S01E02.png Nightmare Moon's front face S01E02.png Nightmare Moon -forever!- S01E02.png Nightmare Moon and Twilight S1E2.png Elements of harmony reacting S1E2.png Nightmare Moon -the spark didn't work- S01E02.png Nightmare Moon -you still don't have the sixth element- S01E02.png Bright Flash- W 8.1154.png Nightmare Moon cutie mark .png Nightmare Moon's defeat S01E02.png Nightmare Moon getting hit by the magical beam S1E2.png Nightmare Moon defeated S1E2.png Luna Odmieniona ' Nightmare_Moon_Real_S2E4.png Far_view_Nightmare_Moon.png S02E04 Nightmare Moon - przebranie Luny.png Transforming_back_to_Luna.png ' Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle Część 1/2 S04E02 Luna atakuje zamek.png S04E02 Luna podchodzi do Celestii.png S04E02 Luna kontra Celestia.png S04E02 Luna atakuje Celestię.png S04E02 Luna jest pewna swojej wygranej.png en: Princess Luna/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci Kategoria:Wzorowa Galeria